The present invention relates to pipe plugs, and more particularly relates to a structure of pipe plug convenient for sealing the orifice of different pipe gauge tubing without the use of any tools.
The tubing which is buried under the ground for holding telecommunication or power cables in place shall be sealed at the orifice to protect against dirt and moisture. A pipe plug is generally used for this purpose. While fastening a pipe plug in the orifice of a tubing a specific tool is generally required. Conventionally, a pipe plug is designed for sealing a specific gauge tubing, i.e., different pipe plugs must be respectiverly used for different gauge tubing. Further, the same gauge tubing may have different boring bore due to different wall thickness. For example, the inner diameter of the so-called 4" PVC pipe may range from 100 m/m to 108 m/m. The difference may be as great as 8%. Therefore, different pipe plugs may be required for sealing the pipes of same gauge.